Cow Caper
|previousepisode = Flaming Hot! |nextepisode = Origami Enigma }} Cow Caper is the fifth episode of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road. Premise Cows are being stolen! The gang goes to investigate, but little do they know a mad man has transformed all the cows into mutant cow men! Plot The screen is black so nothing can be seen. "Quill!" cries a low male voice. "Yes Madman?" asks a female voice. "Mystery Inc. is out of town," says Madman. "Okay Madman," says Quill. "That name suits me well, don't you think?" laughs Madman. "Send twelve of our best to bust Lee out of prison. Then knock him out. Then we can burn Mystery Inc.'s clubhouse and Lee will be blamed." "Okay, should I get the Fire Witch costume?" asks Quill. "No, not right now Quill," says Madman. "But make sure Lee is blamed." "Of course Madman!" says Quill. "But what if Lee isn't blamed?" "Then I'll fire you, what else?" laughs Madman. "Master, it's time," says a robotic voice. "Those are our twelve best," says Quill. "Jan, Joe, Mac, and Slug?" asks Madman. "And Cot, Bob, Clue, Eight, Julie, Kook, Chain, and Bones," adds Quill. "Well, at least there are a few good ones," says Madman. "Go burn the clubhouse to the ground!" "But sir, we have to plan this, what if you get caught?" asks Quill. "I won't," says Madman. "Unlike you I'm clever." "I'm clever!" cries Quill. "But not as clever as me," says Madman, "besides, I'm not even coming." "Are you saying I go to Coolsville?" asks Quill. "Exactly, you're going to burn the clubhouse, not me!" laughs Madman, "the lives of Mystery Inc. are about to become disasters!" ... Lee is sitting in jail. The gang walks in. "Lee, we're leaving to investigate a new case, but we'll prove your aren't setting the fires soon," says Velma. "Okay," says Lee, "whatever, but make it quick." "Sure thing," says Shaggy. The gang leaves. Lee looks at Sheriff Silver. "I wish a cookie bomb would explode right now," says Lee. A ball of cookies falls in front of Lee, "oh great, cookies!" "Hey, I want the cookies!" cries Sheriff Silver. Meanwhile, Carte is talking on her phone. "Okay Velma, bye!" says Carte. ... The gang is getting into the Mystery Machine. "What do you think you're doing?" asks a man. He's tall and stocky. He has spiky auburn hair that sticks out in all directions. He has brown shoes, white shorts, and a T-shirt with a picture of a cow on it. "We're going to help Kelly Mickey solve a mystery," explains Velma. "Kelly Mickey, what are you thinking? Don't go there," says the man. "Who are you?" asks Fred. "The name's Hawk," says the man. He storms off. The gang hops into the Mystery Machine and drives off. Soon, the van is driving through a forest. It's a dark and stormy night. "There's the mansion!" cries Fred. He drives through an open gate and then parks in front of an old mansion. In a way it seems off. An old man comes to greet the gang. He's hunchbacked and he has no hair expect for grey sideburns. He's wearing a tuxedo and his boots are black and muddy. He smiles and says "you must be Mystery Inc.! I'm Sebastian the butler!" "Hi Sebastian," says Velma. She shakes his hand. "If there's anything you need, just shout my name, Sebastian!" says Sebastian. He vanishes into thin air. "Gee, like, what a creep," says Shaggy. "I'll ray!" says Scooby as the gang walks through the doors. Soon, the gang is talking with Kelly Mickey. "Oh hey!" says Kelly Mickey. "I'm glad you'll investigate my missing cows!" "We're glad we could help!" says Velma. "Yeah, if you need anything ask Sebastian, Mr. Soul, or Elva," says Kelly. "M-m-m-m-Mr. Soul?" stutters Shaggy. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "He's just a harmless cook," says Kelly. "Also, watch out for secret passageways, everything you touch might take you to one." ... Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are investigating upstairs. "Look at this dumbwaiter," says Shaggy. "I wonder where it leads." He is looking at a dumbwaiter. "I don't know!" says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy hop in it. They start going down. Soon, the two are in the kitchen. "So this is where the dumbwaiter leads!" cries Shaggy. The kitchen is empty. Scooby opens the freezer. "Rum, rum, rum!" says Scooby. Then he opens a cabinet. Inside is a huge sack of flour. He hands it to Shaggy. Then he sees a hole. "Like, fit your eye through there Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal!" says Shaggy. Scooby puts his eye up to the hole. "Row!" cries Scooby. "Why say wow? What do you see?" asks Shaggy. "Rot row, rows!" cries Scooby. "Cows!" cries Shaggy. "Reah!" exclaims Scooby. ... Sheriff Silver is snoring. He smells smoke and he jumps up. Lee has busted out and the place is on fire. "Oh no!" cries Sheriff Silver, "I hate that kid! Maybe they were right; we need to do something about Lee." Sheriff Silver darts out of the building and he puts out the fire. Then he sees Carte. "Hey, where's Lee?" asks the sheriff. "I don't know," says Carte. "Then I'll just have to find the Fire Witch, and then we'll make him pay," says Sheriff Silver. ... Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the inside of the building. They see a woman painting the house. She has short black hair, a white T-shirt, black pants, and white shoes. "Oh hi, I'm Elva," says Elva. She turns to the gang. "Do you need a house painted?" "Not right now," says Fred. "Okay," says Elva. She suddenly paints the wall and it whirls around. "A secret passageway!" says Fred. ... Scooby and Shaggy are in the kitchen. Suddenly, a man bursts in. He is tall and his skin is almost colorless. He has smooth black hair and two grey eyes. He is wearing a tuxedo like Sebastian. "I am Mr. Soul," says the man in a monotone voice. Scooby and Shaggy gulp. "Can I get you something?" asks Mr. Soul. "Food?" asks Scooby and Shaggy. "I'm afraid we're fresh out of eyeballs," says Mr. Soul. "E-e-e-eyeballs!" exclaims Scooby, "yuck!" "You can say that again!" cries Shaggy. The two hop into the dumbwaiter and escape Mr. Soul. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are outside. They hear a cow. "Like, maybe they escaped," says Shaggy. He turns around and sees a mutant cow. "MOO!" roars the cow. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Scooby are running from the Cow Man. They toss it into the dumbwaiter and run away. Fred is running from the Cow Man. He escapes by running quicker. Velma and Daphne are running from the Cow Man. Then knock it over and it lands into a bucket of Elva's paint, ending the chase scene. The cow falls down and the gang walks over to it. Velma tugs off the mask. "Elva!" exclaims Kelly, coming over. "Just as I suspected, Elva was after the cows!" says Velma. The police come and as Elva is being taken away she says "and I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. ... Lee opens his eyes. He's in a dark room. A shadowy figure walks up behind him. "It's getting late Lee, time to sleep," says the figure. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Cow Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Kelly Mickey's house Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road - Volume 2: The Freezing Cold